Baby Memories
Plot Summary Clyde, Sid, Jason and Shelly look right at their true family photo albums and they show photos of Jason and Shelly as a little twin baby boy and a little twin baby girl. Quotes in this Episode Sid: "Clyde, Jason, Shelly, come over here, I wanna show all of you Jason and Shelly's baby photos." Clyde, Jason and Shelly come right over to the McBride family members' living room and sit right next to Sid and look right at Clyde and Sid's wedding ceremony photos and Jason and Shelly's baby photos as well. Clyde: "Look, Jason and Shelly, this photo was taken on the day your mother and I got married to 1 another." Jason: "Wow," Shelly: "fascinating." Sid: "And look, here's 1 of the photos of when I was 100 % pregnant with the 2 of you, it was taken during my baby shower party." Clyde: "Oh wow, I remember that day already." Flashback sequence to Sid's baby shower party........... Leni: "Oh my gosh, Sid, just look at yourself," Lori: "you look super beautiful." Ronnie Anne: "So, Sid, have there been any cravings lately ever since you got 100 % pregnant?" Sid: "No, Ronnie Anne, not at all." Sid: A Bit "Do any of you smell any pop tarts?" Lola: "Oh I think it's gift opening time." Lynn: "Here, Sid, open mine up 1st." Sid: "Where is it?" Lynn: "It's the 1 right next to the sofa." Sid finds the 1st baby shower gift and reads the 1st tag. Sid: Congratulations on your new wetter, hopefully this helps you out, love from, Lynn. Sid opens it up and finds a container of baby powder and baby wipes. Lana: "Oh wow," Lisa: "look at that," Luna: "she's super fascinated with those gifts." Sid: "What are these for?" Lynn: "I'm so thrilled you really love them, they're for the wet spots." Leni: "Wait. babies wet themselves?" Lori: "All babies wet themselves, Leni." Wilbur and Lila: "Sid, Sid," Lila: "we all chipped in for a baby shower gift as well too." The cousins show Sid a baby carrier. Entire Crowd: "Woooooooooow!" Edwin: "You know the baby boy or girl's gonna really love it," April: "'cause we do." Sid: "Oh, my dear sweet godkids, that's super wonderful, thanks a bunch. wait just 1 minute, Lola, who's this 1 from?" Lola: "I got you the most shiniest 1 'cause I really love you more than anything." Sid (reading the baby shower gift tag): Have another 1 on me, love from, Lola. Sid opens the baby shower gift and finds a baby crib mobile. Sid: "What's this thing, Lola?" Lola: "It's a baby crib mobile." Sid: "What exactly does it do when you put it right over a baby's crib?" Lola: "It plays all sorts of bedtime music on here." Sid suddenly goes right into labor. Sid: "Oh my gosh, I think it's time to go right down to the hospital, I think the baby boy or girl's gonna be born any single minute now!" Clyde (narrating): "And so your mother went right into labor and we took her right down to the hospital." Lisa: "Let's go, everybody, we got ourselves a McBride to deliver!" Meanwhile at Perry-Conway Memorial Hospital, they all walk right over to the receptionist. Receptionist: "Oh, Sid, you probably weren't due 'til next week now, dear, well I guess we can try to squeeze you in someplace, right?" Sid: "But Dr. Lawthorne promised me a much comfy hospital room." Lincoln signs in to the receptionist and they all follow 1 another on their way to where Dr. Lawthorne's standing. Dr. Lawthorne: "Clyde, Sid, thank goodness you're all here, how far apart are the pains, Sid?" Sid: "I think they're pretty much constant." Dr. Lawthorne: "Then let's go in your hospital room and get you all settled in there." The entire family members take Sid to her hospital room. Cut to Sid in her hospital room...... Sid: Breathing Continues Dr. Lawthorne: "Alright, Sid, you can do it, push now, (she looks around at the other staff members.) have we got a good reading on the emergency financial manager lately?" Sid: In Alarm Dr. Lawthorne: "Here it comes." A baby twin boy and a baby twin girl are both born to the McBrides. Baby Twin Boy: A Bit Baby Twin Girl: A Bit Sid: "Oh, Clyde, they're super handsome and beautiful, they're a little sweet boy and a little sweet girl." The baby twin boy and the baby twin girl's eyes are now in focus and concentration. Sid: "Hello there, our dear little sweet boy and little sweet girl." The baby twin boy and the baby twin girl are in Sid's arms. Clyde: "What do we think we should name them?" Sid: "How 'bout we name this little sweet boy Jason and this little sweet girl Shelly?" Clyde: "That's good. Jason and Shelly McBride." Lincoln: "Oh yeah," Ronnie Anne: I really love it." Category:The Louder House season 3 episodes